


Destiel Imagines

by deanosaur



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanosaur/pseuds/deanosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of destiel imagines</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas

**Christmas Day**

 

Dean saw Cas' eyes light up in childlike wonder as he handed the angel a gift. Cas sat crossed legged next to the scrawny Christmas tree the Winchester's had managed to fit into the bunker and he'd been humming along to Christmas songs on the radio as they drank eggnog. The brothers had then pulled their chairs around the tree before exchanging presents and Cas was happy just to watch but now he that he has a chance to participate. He stared at the wrapping paper for a few seconds before Dean grew impatient.

 

"Go on then, open it."

 

Cas glanced nervously at the two brothers before gently peeling off the wrapping paper, taking great care not to rip any. Dean rolled his eyes, his torn up paper laid on the floor surrounding his feet, but just he let Cas do his thing. Once all the paper was off and neatly folded, Cas held the cardboard box at arms length, expressionless.

 

"What's wrong?" Sam asked and leaned forwards to get a better look.

 

"It's a box made of cardboard," Cas stated and then a smile grew on his face as he brought it into a hug. "Dean, I love it."

 

Dean chuckled.

 

"No, Cas, open the box."

 

Cas looked at Dean with wide eyes before drawing his attention back to the gift and slowly placed it on the floor. Opening the lid, Cas pulled out a pair of black shoes in one hand and a pair of wheels in the other. Seeing the confused look painted on the angel's face, Dean informed him that they were heelys, shoes with wheels.

 

"Sammy used to have a pair when he was little and loved them, I had worked hard to save up for them," Dean smiled at Sam who returned it, happy memories filled the air. "I figured that you'd like some too."

 

Cas clicked the wheels into place and grinned widely. Dean had never seen him look so happy before.

 

"Thank you," Cas kneeled and awkwardly hugged Dean's waist as he was sitting on a chair and Dean just patted his back.

 

"Why don't you try them out?" Dean suggested but Cas shook his head.

 

"I need to get you two presents now." Cas then disappeared and Dean leant back in his chair, sighing contently.

 

"It was good of you to get him something," Sam smiled.

 

"Yeah, well he's been quite a big help to the team so I thought I'd reward him," Dean replied, shrugging.

 

Sam shook his head slightly, knowing Dean would never admit he got Cas something because he cared about him.

The angel appeared a second later with two hastily wrapped presents. He held them out to the brothers, delighted. Dean took his one and inspected it, sellotape was stuck in random spots and the paper ripped. It looked like it had been wrapped by a five year old, and that's how he knew Cas had done it himself.

There was an envelope stuck to the front which Dean had missed at first and was thankful that he hadn't ripped through it. Opening the envelope carefully, he pulled out a paper card with a drawing on the front. Upon closer inspection, he saw that the drawing was in fact him and Cas surrounded by snowflakes. Glancing over at Sam, he saw the drawing on his was of all three of them building a snowman. Shrugging it off, Dean opened it and read the inside.

 

Dear Dean,

Merry Christmas, I hope you like your present

I will always watch over you,

Love Cas

 

Dean rolled his eyes at the last part, Cas was such an angel sometimes.

 

"Could I see the drawing on yours?" Sam asked and reached over to grab Dean's card. Cas was watching them closely and Dean took this opportunity to smile gratefully at him.

 

"Aw, this is so cute, you guys are holding hands!" Sam held back laughter as Dean's eyes widened and he snatched the card back. Sam wasn't lying.

 

"Cas, why are we holding hands?" Dean asked and the angel looked confused for a second.

 

"Because your hand was cold," he answered and it took everything in Sam's power not to burst out laughing at Dean's expression.

 

"I can change it if you want," Cas looked concerned but Dean shook his head, not wanting to upset him.

 

"It's fine, I love it, thank you, Cas," he reassured him before shooting a glare at Sam. Now scared of what the present may contain, he told Sam to open his first.

 

"Plaid shirt," Sam smiled as he held up the red shirt, " and... Reindeer antlers?"

 

"Oh no, they're moose antlers," Cas quickly explained. "As Crowley called you that I thought that you may like to try a thing I heard, I think it's called cosplay? I'm not sure but it sounds like fun."

 

Now it was Dean's turn to hold in laughter.

 

"Thank you, Cas," Sam tried not to sound annoyed as he put his presents aside. "Your turn, Dean."

 

Dean unwrapped the paper and revealed a pie and bracelet. He smiled at the pie and put the box aside, holding up the bracelet to look at it closely.

It was made of black leather and had four words in white print: "guarded by an angel". Cas pulled up his trench coat sleeve and showed Dean his one that read: "I am the angel". Sam burst out laughing but Cas didn't notice, he was too busy studying Dean's expression.

Forcing a smile, Dean put the bracelet around his wrist but had difficultly with the tie so Cas did it for him, much to Sam's amusement.

 

"Thank you, Cas," Dean hugged the angel, as Cas had done earlier. "Now do you want to try your heelys?"

 

"I'll just put away the wrapping paper first," Cas gathered up the scraps left on the floor, along with Sam's help, and they got up to put it in the bin.

When Sam had returned from the kitchen, he paused before walking in and peered round the corner at Dean. His brother was sat in the chair still, fiddling with the bracelet round his wrist and smiling. Sam couldn't help but grin, he knew Dean was secretly thrilled even if he did think it was lame. If it had been anyone but Cas that'd given it to him it would be burned by now.

Clearing his throat when walking in, Sam silently laughed when Dean jumped then regained his casual position in the chair, pretending that nothing had happened.

 

"We should probably, uh, clear a space for Cas before he knocks everything over," Dean stood up and began to move the table out the way. They managed to get all the furniture to the edge of the room, so there was a considerable amount of room in the middle. Dean handed Cas his heelys when he walked back in, in which the angel eagerly took and sat on the chair to put them on and tie the laces.

As soon as he stood up he wobbled so Dean quickly swooped in and held onto his waist as Cas put an arm round Dean's neck. Dean wondered for a second why Sam was just standing there, grinning, before another wobble made his attention snap back to the angel.

 

"Okay, we'll go slow," Dean told him and Sam laughed at the innuendo until Dean glared at him. "Put one foot in front and one behind, then balance on your heels."

 

Cas did as instructed and his feet nearly slipped from underneath him so Dean's task of keeping the angel upright became increasingly difficult.

 

"Okay, I think I've got it," Cas nodded and let go of Dean slowly.

 

"You sure, buddy?" Dean asked but Cas had that look of concentration on his face that meant he wasn't going to answer. Dean stepped away from him, as soon as he had withdrawn his hand from Cas' waist, Cas slipped and grabbed the closest thing, which was in fact Dean, or to be more specific the back of Dean's jeans.

Having his boxers now half exposed with Cas' hand still holding the waistband on the jeans tight, Dean turned bright red. Cas, stuck in a weird position to stop himself from hitting the floor, pulled himself into kneeling, resulting in the jeans being pulled down further.

Unfortunately for Dean, Cas was kneeling in front of him, face now level with his crotch, making his face an even deeper shade.

 

"Sorry, Dean," Cas apologised staring up at him with puppy dog eyes, completely oblivious to the situation and to the fact that Sam was laughing so hard tears were starting to stream from his eyes.

 

"It's okay, Cas," Dean stuttered and pulled the angel to his feet before adjusting his jeans. Cas had gotten the hang of heelying after a couple more slips, so much that he could do it without Dean's help, which Dean was secretly disappointed about but still cheered him on.

 

"Dean! Look at me!" Cas excitedly waved while heelying to the other side of the room. "It's like I'm flying."

 

"Yes, Cas, I see you," Dean smiled and waved back.

 

Sam soon decided to call it a day, as he was certain Cas' good luck was going to run out and he was going to break something. They decided to watch some Christmas film that was on the old TV they'd found at a garage sale. Sam curled up on an armchair whilst Dean laid on the sofa and Cas settled on the floor in front of Dean. Dean absentmindedly ran his fingers through Cas' hair before he realised what he was doing and stopped, acting as if he was just scratching his face.

Sam soon fell asleep when the film was ending and Dean felt his own eyes drifting shut. He opened them a crack to quickly check on Cas when he saw that the angel had now stood up. Deciding to pretend to be asleep, Dean let Cas push him gently to the back of the couch and watched him lay down in front of Dean, carefully so he didn't wake him. Cas then took Dean's arm and put it round his waist, making Dean smile.

 

"Goodnight, Dean," Cas whispered and Dean felt a pang of sorrow in his heart as he desperately wanted to reply.

It made him wonder how many times the angel had said that to him when he was asleep, maybe he'd cuddled with him before and Dean had never known.

When Dean was almost certain the angel was now asleep he allowed himself to smile and breathe normally again.

Even though he was glad that he could say to Sam that he was asleep when Cas did this, Dean thought that he could certainly get used to this.


	2. Coffee Shop (AU)

Cas turned over the page in his book, the story was so gripping he physically couldn't bring himself to put it down. He was even oblivious to the fact that his coffee had gone cold or to the buzzing coffee shop atmosphere surrounding him, he often came here so it was relaxing if anything. Cas was so caught up in his book that he didn't even notice when a man in a leather jacket approached the table and asked if he could sit with him.

The man cleared his throat, hoping to get Cas' attention, but the story was too compelling. Sighing, the man tapped Cas on the shoulder carefully so he didn't drop anything he was holding, and brought Cas back to reality.

"Anyone sitting here?" The man, looking about the same age as Cas, gestured to the empty seat opposite him. He was balancing a saucer with a mug on it, some sort of toastie and a laptop in his arms and looked very uncomfortable. Cas took pity on the guy and nodded, watching him struggle with placing the things on the table. Cas slid in his bookmark to save his place and put the book aside.

"Here, let me take this for you," Cas, surprised with his confidence as he was normally shy, took the mug and saucer. The man nodded his thanks and smiled gratefully as he slid into the seat.

"Name's Dean by the way," the man, Dean, held out his hand which Cas shook once he'd put down the drink.

"Castiel, but you can call me Cas."

"Cas.. I like it," Dean smiled and Cas got butterflies all of a sudden. 

'First you're confident and now you're nervous? Make your mind up!' Cas mentally told himself, what was it about this guy that made him like this? Maybe it's the fact that he's the only one, in all the years that Cas had come here, that had voluntarily asked to sit with him.

"So what you reading?" Dean asked, dragging Cas from his thoughts. Cas paused before answering, why was this man so interested in him?

"Game of Thrones," Cas answered and held up the cover for Dean to see.

"Ah, cool. Do you watch the TV show?" Dean inquired and Cas shook his head. He got lost in Dean's green eyes for a split second before averting his eyes, mentally cursing himself.

"I prefer to read," Cas shrugged and Dean nodded thoughtfully.

"You should watch the show though, lot's of naked people, very good," Dean smirked, making Cas laugh. God, when was the last time he laughed because of a real life human.

"Is that all you care about, Dean?" Cas asked, meeting the green eyes and Dean shook his head, the smirk still on his features. Cas chuckled and took a sip of his coffee before grimacing at the cold liquid. 

"Gross, it's cold," Cas put the cup down and pushed it away. Dean laughed at the frown and Cas found a smile on his face again. Dean had the sort of laugh which made your chest warm and instantly made you feel happier.

"So, you like your coffee hot?" Dean asked in a tone of voice that made the question suggestive. A wink accompanied it and made Cas wonder how this man could make a simple query so sexual.

"Are you flirting with me, Dean?" Cas asked with a smile and Dean looked behind both his shoulders before pointing to his chest as if checking if there was another Dean in the room. Cas laughed quietly and Dean cracked a smile.

"Me? No, what gave you that idea?" Dean grinned then added. "But if I was, what would you think?"

"You hardly know anything about me," Cas shook his head, not believing how Dean could possibly like him or how easily Cas had fallen for him.

"I know that your name is Castiel, don't know your last name but I'm working on it. I know that you read porn but don't watch it and that you don't like cold coffee," Dean laid back in his seat. "Oh, and that you're a regular here and you live locally."

"How did you know that," Cas raised an eyebrow and Dean winked and tapped his nose.

"I do my research," Dean glanced over at the counter, more specifically to Marie who worked behind it. Cas rolled his eyes, she was more than willing to give up information if there was a chance he could get with someone.

"Fine, but you don't know anymore than that. My favourite colour, my music taste, my..." Cas started but Dean held up a hand to silence him.

"I'll find them out," Dean smiled but Cas had something else that was bugging him.

"More importantly, I don't know anything about you except your name is Dean and you hit on guys at coffee shops," Cas absentmindedly stirred his cold coffee with the stick. "Oh, and you watch porn and don't read it."

"You got me there," Dean smirked. "Okay, I'll tell you a bit about myself."

Cas' eyes lifted from his cup to Dean, now he had his full attention. If this were to lead somewhere he wanted to know every detail.

"My name is Dean Winchester. I'm an Aquarius, I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach and frisky men," Dean smirked and Cas shook his head and looked down smiling, at least he learnt his last name and the fact that Dean finds it hard to be serious.

"I look after my little brother, Sammy," Dean continued and this caught Cas' attention. "This laptop's his actually, he told me to download something for him as there's free wifi in here but I can't remember what now."

Dean shrugged, the smile suddenly disappeared from his face.

"I've looked after him for so long. I mean, we used to travel a lot so I don't have much in the way of friends, one night stands is the only interaction I have really."

Cas frowned, he understood what it was like to be lonely. Dean picked up the toastie and tapped it on the plate, using it more as a distraction than actually having intention to eat it.

"But it's always been okay because I have Sammy, y'know. Since Dad died it's us against the world kind of thing. But now Sam's going to college, I guess..." Dean sighed and put the food down. "I'm just afraid of being alone."

Cas nodded, he'd been living on his own for several years and it is horrible. He was never one to socialise so books had kept him company and he'd even written a few to get some income, just enough to get by.

"I don't want to be alone anymore either," Cas muttered, more to himself than to anyone else but it seems as though Dean did hear it as he leaned across the table and took one of Cas' hands in his own. Their eyes met and Cas felt like this is what he was waiting for. The way love was described in books was nothing compared to this.   
This was real.

None of them said a word, Dean broke the eye contact first and looked down at his coffee mug, he took a sip and nearly spat it out. Cas tried hard not to laugh as Dean stuck his tongue out of his mouth and let go of his hand, using both of them to fan his mouth in an attempt to cool it down.

"That was hot, how was it still hot?" Dean asked and Cas smiled, he knew you had to wait a long while for the coffee to cool down here.

"I think I burnt my tongue," Dean stuck it out again and tried to look at it, going cross eyed in the process. He sighed then smiled at Cas. "Kiss it better for me?" 

"Maybe later," Cas winked then checked the time on his watch.

"Damn, I need to go," Cas grabbed his book from the table, shoving it in his satchel before standing up and shrugging on his blue jacket.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down. I don't even have your number," Dean held up his hands and Cas looked thoughtful.

"Tomorrow, noon, you free?" He asked and Dean nodded eagerly. "Meet me here, then we can talk. Maybe you'll get to know my favourite colour." He winked before holding out his hand.

"Novak."

"I'm sorry?" Dean asked and took Cas' hand shaking it.

"Castiel Novak."

Dean's lips turned up in a smile.

"Dean Winchester, pleasure to meet you, Mr Novak."

"Pleasure's all mine," Cas laughed.

"You dork," Dean muttered and tugged suddenly on Cas' hand, over balancing the man, making their lips collide. Cas' eyes widened and a blush formed on his cheeks.

"See you tomorrow, Cas," Dean said as they broke apart.

"See you tomorrow," Cas promised and hurried out of the coffee shop, oblivious to the fact that Dean's eyes were fixated on his back, even as he walked out of sight.


	3. cool cool (crack)

dean was like hey and cas was liek hi to u too lol except for cas didn't lol bc he is serious like lighten up dude.  
dean says lighten up dude and cas cri and run away  
deans like nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu come bak ily  
cas stop the cri and turns around  
cas says rlly u mean it?  
deans like um sure whatevs  
cas is like <3<3  
dean is like sure  
they do the sex  
and then get married  
and die presumably as this is supernatural and that's aLL THEY EVER SEEM TO DO  
-fin-

Rated 18+ for sexual content, strong language and an excessive amount of major character death.


	4. A new pet

"Meet us back at the bunker, okay Cas?" Dean clapped the angel on the back before opening the door to the impala. Cas nodded, it was his turn to get supplies.

"Don't forget the pie," Dean added before closing the door and opening the window so they can still talk. Sam, who was already inside and had been patiently waiting for them to finish their usual painful talks where the amount of sexual tension is unbelievable, sighed heavily. Cas looked hurt, as if the very idea pained him.

"I would never forget the pie, Dean."

"That's my angel, see you later," Dean nodded to Cas as he pulled out of the car park. Cas waved but something caught his attention before he teleported, a tiny snuffling noise by his foot. He looked down to discover that a little dog was sniffing his leg, Cas' face lit up in delight as he crouched down to get a better look. It's fluffy fur was pitch black and was so puffed up you could hardly see it's eyes.

"Hello there," he held out his hand and the dog sniffed it in return. "You seem nice."

Cas paused for a moment before he had a thought.

"Would you like to be friends?" He asked and the dog wagged his tail, probably at the attention he was getting but Cas took that as a yes.

"This won't hurt a bit," Cas reassured it as he touched the dog's head and in less than a second they were in the bunker. The dog looked slightly disorientated so Cas gave it a pat on the head.

"I'm Castiel, what's your name?" Cas asked and the dog cocked his head. The angel also tilted his head, trying to decipher what the animal was telling him. Cas smiled as he remembered Dean introducing him to his style of music, such as Led Zeppelin. "I'll think I'll call you Led."  
Led wagged his tail and jumped up at Cas who tried to awkwardly stroke the hyperactive dog.

"You need to stay here and wait for Sam and Dean to get back while I get the supplies. Can you do that?" Cas asked and Led just looked at him. Cas took that as a yes and teleported to the store. He purchased plenty of pie, beer and essentials before going into a pet store, buying dog food, a basket and a lead. The cashier had asked if he'd wanted the matching collar but Cas politely declined as Led already had a collar.

"Is this everything? Do you want a name tag for the collar, they're half price at the moment and would help if your dog ever got lost," the cashier pointed to a display with metal tags of various shapes with sample names etched into them. Cas looked thoughtful, it would be good for Led to not get lost, and eventually nodded.

"I'll get one made for you, what name would you like on there?" The cashier asked before walking over to the machine behind him.

"Led Winchester. It's spelt L-E-D as in Led Zeppelin," Cas stated matter-of-factly, assuming every human would know the band.

"Rock fan?" The cashier asked, suddenly interested, typing the name into the machine.

"My best friend is," Cas said. "And I do enjoy listening to it with his company."

"He's pretty cool then, I love Zeppelin. Are you getting this dog with him then?" The cashier pressed some buttons on the machine and it sprang to life.

"Well, yes, but he doesn't know," Cas looked doubtful.

"I'm sure it'll be a lovely surprise."

Cas smiled, he hoped Dean would be happy when he found Led.

Cas bought everything, including the tag, thanked the cashier for his kind words and walked out, rounding the corner before teleporting to the bunker. He laid out the shopping on the table before realising that he couldn't hear anyone.

"Dean?" He yelled but no answer came. "Sam?"

Still nothing, they must not be back yet.

"Led?" Cas called but the furry bundle was nowhere to be seen. Cas sighed and looked under the table but the dog wasn't there either.

Cas checked each room before finally coming to the kitchen and discovering it was a mess. The food cupboards were open and wrappers lay on the floor, licked clean.

"Dammit," Cas cursed and opened every cupboard but they were all empty.

"Led?" He called out again but still nothing. Now worried that the dog had got sick with eating too much, Cas got frantic searching the bunker before finally giving up to put the supplies away and clean up the kitchen. As he neared the library, he heard some rustle of packaging. Someone's found the pie.

"Dean?" Cas called as he turned the corner but it was Led licking an empty pie container, the fur around his mouth sticky. Cas' eyes widened, Dean was not going to be pleased when he found out. A sound of a door opening made Cas freeze and he grabbed Led, holding him close to his chest in an attempt to conceal him.

"Hey Cas, Dean's sorting out something with the impala." Cas heard Sam coming down the stairs and he could practically feel the weird look Sam was giving him as he got closer. "You okay?"

"Yes, I am fine," Cas shifted around, trying to keep the wriggling dog in his arms still.

"Woah, did you eat all that pie?" Sam said in disbelief and Cas grimaced, he had to let Sam in on the surprise now.

"Um, it wasn't me," Cas said, turning around and showing Led.

"What the hell, where did he come from?" Sam asked before dumping his duffel bag next to the table so he could give Led a stroke.

"He was sniffing my leg so I took him home," Cas said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You stole him?" Sam asked plainly.

"He definitely wanted to be my friend, I even named him," Cas smiled proudly. "Led Winchester."

Sam shook his head, smirking.

"Well, we can keep him for a little while before getting him home," Sam smiled fondly as the dog licked his hand and gave it a scratch it behind its ear.

"Do you think Dean will like Led?" Cas asked and Sam looked doubtful.

"I don't know, he's not in a very good mood now as his 'Baby' is having some problems. Maybe it's better if we keep Led a secret for the time being."

"How?" Cas asked and Sam shrugged.

"Put him in a room with his food and bed or something, somewhere he will be safe," Sam said and Cas knew exactly where he feels the most safe in the bunker.

"I will, thanks Sam," Cas smiled but Sam ushered him out of the room with the pet shopping.

"Quick, before Dean gets in."

Cas winked at Sam before turning and walking down the corridor, excited that he got to share a secret with someone. Sam rolled his eyes but smiled, happy that they got to have a dog if only for a little while. Dean came in the door from the garage a few seconds later, frowning greatly. Sam glanced at the table where the empty wrappers were still prominently displayed and prayed that Dean would not see them.

"I think I fixed her but I'll need to check later, damn spirit messing about with my baby," Dean sighed angrily and approached the table, Sam held his breath as his brother's eyes scanned over the wrappers. Crap.

"Who ate the pie," Dean said in a terrifyingly calm voice and Sam forced himself to shrug casually.

"Cas may've, they were empty when I got here."

"Cas!" Dean shouted and the angel appeared in a heartbeat.

"Yes, Dean," Cas said smoothly.

"Did you eat the pie?" Dean asked, still in the calm-before-the-storm voice.

"No, they were there when I put them down." Sam mentally praised Cas for lying so smoothly.

"Then who did?" Dean asked suspiciously making Cas frown.

"Maybe it was the pie eating monster," Cas said and Dean raised his eyebrows. Sam facepalmed, it was going so well why did he need to say that.

"The pie eating monster?" Dean asked and Cas, being Cas, didn't pick up on his sarcasm.

"Yes," Cas leaned closer to Dean. "I've heard they're quite common in this area."

"Okay, Cas, it was a pie eating monster," Dean said sarcastically, done with the conversation. "I'm going to go and get some shut-eye."

"Already? But you just got here," Cas stepped in Dean's way, seemingly desperate.

"Woah, Cas, buddy, I just need a nap then I'll be back," Dean stepped around the angel and Cas bit his lip.

As soon as Dean left the room, Cas groaned loudly.

"You miss him that much?" Sam laughed but stopped when Cas looked pained.

"No, you don't understand," Cas was going to explain but a shout interrupted him before he could.

"WHY IS THERE A DOG IN MY BEDROOM?!"


	5. Pride (Teen AU)

"No, Cas, that's a stupid idea," Dean protests as his boyfriend hovers over him with a paintbrush. Cas straddled his lap, holding him down.

 

"Come on, Dean," Cas whined and Dean reluctantly gives in, holding out his left hand. Cas paints a red stripe all the way round his wrist, followed by orange then yellow until the rainbow coloured hand was complete.

 

"Don't," Cas stopped him before Dean put his hand on the arm of the chair. "Hold still, I wanna paint your face."

 

Dean sighed but kept still as Cas dipped his fingers in blue and green paint before painting war stripes on Dean's cheeks.

 

"Beautiful," Cas laughed and kissed Dean's nose making him smile.

 

"I need to paint you now," Dean grabbed the paintbrush from Cas with his clean hand.

 

"Careful with your wet hand," Cas warned and Dean chuckled at Cas being oblivious to the innuendo. Cas precariously balanced the palette on the arm of the chair, having to hold it still while Dean clumsily shifted in the seat.

 

"Hold out your hand then," Dean had the paintbrush poised as Cas held out his right hand. He managed to paint the stripes, even though they were wobblier as _someone_ kept protesting it tickled. Admiring his handiwork, Dean's eyes flicked from Cas' hand to his face.

 

"Now your face," Dean smirked and Cas shook his head.

 

"No, Dean, I don't think that's necessary-"

 

"Come on, Cas," Dean imitated his boyfriend's voice and Cas pouted but gave in.

 

"I'm gonna make you..." Dean dipped his fingers into the green and blue. "...into a cute kitty cat."

 

He painted blue whiskers and a green dot on the nose before he subconsciously wiped his hands on the side of Cas' pants.

 

"Dean!" Cas exclaimed as Dean realised what he did.

 

"Sorry," Dean apologised in horror, knowing how much Cas hated being unclean.

 

Cas just smiled.

 

"Fuck it, let's just go."

 

Holding paint-covered hands, they walked through town towards the small pride festival. The festival was a bit different to every other one, some people described it as a 'giant gay disco' but it was a huge step in the right direction for there town.The beat of distant music could be heard through the quiet streets, it seemed as though everyone had abandoned what they were doing to join the party.

 

"Don't scratch," Cas whispered to Dean as he caught his boyfriend's hand going to his face once again.

 

"But it's itchy," Dean whined but a glance from Cas made him shut up until he saw the sight up ahead.

 

"Woah." The otherwise dreary, stereotypical town park had completely transformed into a movement of rainbow. Loud music was blaring from the speakers that they could feel in their bones.

 

"Woah indeed," Cas whispered and took in a deep breath, never seeing so much out in the open. The song changed and Dean gasped.

 

"I love this song are you serious?!" Dean pulled Cas after him as he ran toward the crowd, getting engulfed by a giant dancing rainbow.

 

After Cas had become accustomed to the noise, he felt comfortable. With paint on nearly every part of his body, his hands intertwined with Dean's, surrounded by people who _understood_ , for once in his life, Cas felt like he belonged.


End file.
